Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylindrical clamping mandrel for a buffing or polishing pad of specific size. The clamping mandrel is characterized by its especially firm grip on the polishing pad even during axial displacement of the mandrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 603,357 discloses a clamping mandrel which engages in the longitudinal bore on the linen side of the buffing linen. However, when the buffing tool is axially displaced it is very easy to tear the buffing pad from the clamping mandrel.